


as i stand outside your door

by littlerobbo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Canon Universe, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Nogistune, Pre Season 5, Slow Burn, barely romantic until the last chapter, but he tries okay, but like, fuck you allison didnt die, hes a good dad, sterek isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: 5 times Derek showed up at Stiles’ window and the one time he actually used the door





	1. i adore everything you've done and more

**Author's Note:**

> mood of this fic is Go Home by Yellow Days
> 
> i just needed to get this out of my head i've been reading so many of these fics and now i needed to write one of my own. so sorry if they’re ooc ? i hope they’re not... this is dumb but i love sterek and i always will bye.

Stiles was happily lounging on his bed scrolling through Netflix looking for an interesting new show to binge when he heard the tapping on his window and saw the glowing eyes outside. He yelped and bolted upright. He huffed, shut his laptop and sulked over to the window to wrench it open dramatically.

"Can I help you?" Stiles sarcastically drawled as if he was serving Derek in a store. 

Instead of a reply Derek fell through the window and moved his jacket to reveal and gunshot wound on his abdomen. Stiles sprang into action and got his wolfy first aid kit, kitted with different kinds of wolfsbane, a lighter and gauze. Derek was grunting on the floor, digging the bullet out and handing it over to Stiles. Once he had the same strand, he batted Derek's hands away from the hole and burnt the wolfsbane with precision that could only come from experience. He roughly shoved the ash into the wound making Derek snarl and thrash around.

"Be quiet, you big baby. If you wake up my dad I'm not going to protect you from his wrath." Stiles was unperturbed by their theatrics nowadays. Knowing it only lasted a few seconds.

Derek sat up and pushed Stiles away from where he was sat in front of him. Stiles huffed and cleaned up the first aid supplies and put them back in his drawer. Derek was sat on Stiles' bed catching his breath and poking at where the gun hole used to be, feeling the new skin.

"So, any other injuries I should know about?" Stiles quietly inquired. Derek shook his head minutely, Stiles awkwardly trailed over to his bed and sat down, shoving his legs under the covers. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Derek finally spoke into the room.

"You should go to sleep." Succinct as ever, Stiles scoffed. 

"What if another werewolf with a martyr complex shows up at my window with a bullet wound and needs my help?" 

"Tell them to suck it up." Even though Stiles couldn't see his face he knew Derek was joking, just by the way his shoulders relaxed and a smile could be heard through his words.

“When has that ever stopped you?” he teased. Derek turned and gave him a stink eye making Stiles laugh and Derek crack a little smile.

“Thank you, for everything.” Derek said, suddenly serious. Stiles’ jaw dropped a little and he nodded.

“It’s no problem, dude. We’re pack, we gotta look after each other.” He smiled gently and Derek smiled before sighing and turning away.

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Okay, Sourwolf.” He grinned at Derek’s bitch face and chuckled but stopped as Derek stood up robotically and stalked towards the window.

"I'm going now. Bye, Stiles." 

"Okay, bye. Close the window on your way out, Sourwolf." He smirked when Derek turned around to glare before he climbed out, shut the window and jumped off the window ledge Twilight style and walked away from the house. Stiles threw himself back against his bed and lay there looking at the ceiling, wondering how this ended up being his life, being a first aider to dumbass werewolves. 

He closed his eyes and smiled, then soon sleep swept him away.


	2. as i look in those eyes, i realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles isn't your lil research bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stiles is a bamf an dont u forget it, bitch.

Stiles had a burst of productivity and energy and needed to entertain his hands. So here he was, happily working away at his desk, finishing stray homework, sorting out his dad's finances and bills on the sly and adding tidbits of information he could find to the bestiary. His fingers were rapidly typing on his laptop, his printer whirring, stoplight coloured strings were everywhere and there were about 5 pens spread out in front of him. He was switching from typing to writing and pinning strings to a small corkboard above his desk.

All of a sudden there was a deep voice behind him and he shot up out of his seat like his ass had caught fire.

"I need information on fae."

He turned around and was faced with Derek, in all his scowling glory, still looking as moody and beautiful as ever (what? Stiles had eyes). Stiles rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair again.

"Hi, Derek, nice to see you too. Come right on in, do you want a drink?" Stiles snarked at him, placing a hand over his chest trying to bring his heart rate down to a normal speed.

"Stiles. Fae. Now." he growled. Stiles scoffed but nonetheless answered.

"They don't like iron, it burns them. If you spill sand or salt in front of them and they have to count each grain. Now get out!" Stiles rattled off their weaknesses and turned back around haughtily and continued his work.

"Anything else?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Do I look like a damn mythical creature encyclopedia!"

"That's usually what you like everyone to think." Derek murmured. Stiles knew it was a checkmate because it was true so he just grumbled.

"Oh, go suck a lemon! I'm not here to be the pack's little research bitch, okay?" Stiles turned back around in his chair and pretended to read something over, waiting for Derek to leave. Derek, however, walked over to him and spun him around so he was facing him and looked right in his eyes before speaking softly.

"Hey, I'm sorry. That's not all you are to m- the pack." He paused. "There are some asshole fae trying to take my land without asking and I just need to know their weaknesses in case it gets messy." 

Stiles was staring up at him in surprise, he rarely looked in Derek's eyes for fear of Derek looking back. They were a mix of earthy colours, pale greens and golden browns. Melted together perfectly; one never overpowering the other. Unable to think of a proper answer he reverted to sarcasm.

"Wow, Sourwolf, look at you using complete sentences."

Derek huffed and smiled wryly, making Stiles grin in return. Stiles ducked his head and watched out the corner of his eye as Derek walked back to the window and as he was about to take his leave he turned around and muttered:

"Seriously, thank you, Stiles."

Stiles whipped his head back up to stare at Derek but he was gone and the window was open. He hurriedly walked towards it and saw Isaac and Boyd waiting outside, by his baby. Derek approached them and they had matching smirks on their faces and were laughing into their hands but soon look chastised. They stalked away, out of sight, into the tree line that surrounded the back of Stiles' house.

It was times like these Stiles secretly wishes he took Peter's offer just so he could hear what they were saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people actually like this and want more otherwise it's just gonna be me and my ego reading my fics :')


	3. i won't be seeds of compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles is the glue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i've literally never had gatorade bc im english but we have lucozade so i feel like they're both the cures for colds and hangovers, right?

Stiles was drowning in his own snot and pity, wrapped in his blanket, surrounded by crumpled up tissues and empty gatorade bottles, barely even watching Friends on his laptop, it was more background noise so he didn't feel entirely pathetic. It wasn't working very well.

His phone was buzzing but Stiles deemed it too far out of the little nest he'd made so he just ignored it. He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off gently into sleep but then a certain alpha was banging on his bedroom window, startling him out of his sleep.

He grumbled and yelled out "It's open!" before coughing roughly and getting a pain behind his eyes at the action. He groaned and tried to burrow further into his blanket burrito to no avail. 

Derek lifted the window and slowly slipped into the room with a grace that, to this day, Stiles thought no person should possess.

"You're not at the pack meeting." Derek spoke without inflection, as per usual. Making Stiles roll his eyes.

"Was that a question or a statement?" he nasally barked. 

Stiles was reaching out to grab a tissue when Derek grabbed at his wrist.

"Why aren't you at the pack meeting?" Derek growled. Stiles scoffed and turned his wrist against Derek's thumb, pulled it from his grip and tucked it back into his blanket.

"This may come as a shock to you Mr. Werewolf, but humans get sick and I'm human and I'm sick and I'm also not moving from this bed and you can't make me." He said with finality. Derek rolled his eyes and started pulling at the blanket. Stiles squawked and tried to tug it back but his weak hands where nothing compared to Derek's wolfy death-grip.

"Stop! Derek, I don't want to go to the damn pack meeting!" He was coughing and still stubbornly trying to pull the covers back over his cold body.

"You have to come, Stiles No one is going to be there without you." Derek said quietly.

Stiles stopped and let Derek take the blanket from him. He was looking at the man in confusion, not understanding what was happening.

"Get some pants on." Derek spoke stiffly

"Why isn't anyone there?" Stiles tugged at Derek's shirt when he didn't reply instantly. "Derek!" he yelled, which was a bad choice as immediately after he coughed and his throat felt tight.

"Scott and Lydia won't talk about pack affairs if you're not there, Kira and Allison won't come if they don't. Isaac and Jackson won't come because they know there's no point being there without you, Erica and Boyd just don't want to come if it's not gonna be fun." Derek said through clenched teeth.

He was rooting through Stiles' drawers for clean clothes, upon finding a decent outfit he threw the ensemble at the bottom of Stiles' bed.

"So, get some pants on."

Stiles was lost for words. He nodded woodenly and stood up, his knees wobbled and Derek was suddenly at his side, a hand around his waist. Stiles flushed at his weakened body and slowly walked to the bathroom, scooping up the pile of clothes Derek threw on the end of his bed.

He sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the tiles on the floor. He didn't think that Scott or Lydia thought of him as so important that they wouldn't tell the rest of the pack whatever information they had, even if Stiles wasn't there. He didn't think Erica and Boyd thought he was fun. This shouldn't be new information to him, he was pack after all, they were friends. You save someone's life several times you're bound to have some sort of positive feelings for them. It was just still weird to hear it out loud.

What was Derek's opinion on having him there?

He quickly got dressed after realising he'd spent too long in the bathroom and burst back into his room.

"If I'm coming I need 2 things. I need you to text the puppies and tell them to get their asses to your house, and I need to feast on something dead to distract me from my woes." he said loudly, leaving no room arguments.

Derek looked up from where he was scrolling on his phone, sat on Stiles' bed like it was normal. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed when Stiles called the pack 'the puppies' but nodded anyway and began texting, not moving from where he was leisurely half-lying on Stiles' bed in a very soft looking shirt and loose pants. Stiles heart sped up at the sight without his permission and he silently thanked every deity there was that Derek didn't comment on it.

"Meat feast pizza, then?" Derek quirked an eyebrow.

Stiles simlpy grinned in return and grabbed an unopened tissue box before looking back at him.

"Let's go, Wolfman!"

Later, if when they got to Derek's house and the 'meeting' part of the meeting was over and they were all lounging around watching films, and Stiles was sat, pressed up against Derek, claiming it was because he was a walking space heater and he still felt cold. No one commented on it.

And even later in the night, when Derek pulled Stiles back into the kitchen and whispered a quiet "Thank you, Stiles" and Stiles responded with his own quiet "No problem, Sourwolf" knocking their shoulders together they walked back into the room full of cuddling supernatural creatures and sat down next to each other.

No one commented on it.


	4. i'm what got lost at the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they never get a minute of peace and quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to hard times on repeat thats why this got a little emo in the middle sorry lol

This always happened. Just when everything looks to be smooth sailing something had to come along and mess it all up and Stiles has had enough. This time it was a damn werewolf omega, out of his god damn mind and killing hikers in the woods.

He was seemingly made of air because even the 'McHale' pack couldn't seem to stop this rampaging omega. Which led to every human without mad skills needing a wolfy companion. So, in other words Stiles and Melissa but since Melissa lived with a true alpha werewolf she didn't really count. Stiles, however, did. So here he was, being handed from wolf to wolf like he was a baby wearing a shitty diaper no one wanted to deal with. 

He easily got annoyed (and a little hurt) and left the 'sleepover' Lydia was having. The sleepover that was clearly just a way for everyone to keep an eye on Stiles. It was like they all forgotten that Stiles was the son of the sheriff and knew how to use a gun. He knew how to clean them, load them, shoot them and everything in between. It was clearly just easier for him to be babied and after the nogistune, no one really wanted to leave him alone, for fear of something else demonic crawling into him and killing people. It got tedious though, being treated like he was something less than them, so he stormed out of the house, ignoring everyone's shouts and got into his jeep, speeding off home.

He got home to the empty house, as per usual and plodded up the stairs to his room. Shucking his backpack off his shoulders and heavily landing in the bed he closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments.

He remembers who all of the pack were, before they were 'the pack'. Scott was the dorky kid with asthma, Erica the epileptic chick, Boyd the quiet loner, Isaac the kid always wearing bruises, Lydia the bimbo queen bee, Allison the shy one, Kira the awkward new girl, Jackson the asshole star athlete. They had all changed for the better. They were, with no doubt, all becoming themselves but it seemed like Stiles was still the hyperactive, annoying, nerd. Stiles hadn't really changed for the better. He got bitter and dark, caving into himself becoming something infrequent, something lost, something nostalgic.

Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts by a heavy rapping on his window, he shot up and was met with two, oh so familiar, glowing eyes; he sighed and stood up to fling the window up before turning and throwing himself back onto the bed.

"I don't need a babysitter, Derek." he said stubbornly. He heard Derek stepping into his room and sliding the window shut.

"Good thing I'm not a babysitter." Derek replied, he sat at Stiles desk and took his jacket off, draping it on the chair. Stiles peeked his head up and watched Derek take his boots off and tuck them against the wall, padding around his room in his socks looking far too natural, like something out of one of Stiles' more PG daydreams.

"Why are you here then?" Stiles asked, sitting up properly.

"Scott said you left the sleepover in a bad mood and wanted me to talk to you, since you're not answering your phone, so I came here." Derek succinctly explained. Stiles was half angry that Scott didn't just come here himself, half endeared that Derek deemed Stiles not being happy enough of a reason to leave his house and come see him. Angry won out though.

"Oh, you mean the sleepover that was just a ruse to keep an eye on me? Because I'm always the one getting into trouble and ruining things for the pack, I'm the one that got Scott bit in the first place, I'm always messing things up, I'm always the one getting possessed by thousand-year-old demon fox spirits and killing people!" Stiles burst with months of repressed emotion and was breathing heavily at the end of his rant, Derek however sat, stone faced and looking right at him.

"The sleepover that was built around you, our most important pack member, so you had 5 werewolves, a werecoyote, a kitsune, a banshee, and an experienced hunter, around you in case anything happened." Derek said plainly, raising his eyebrows challenging Stiles to argue. Stiles was sufficiently silenced, he couldn't speak and all that was in his head was "our most important pack member" over and over.

Derek walked to his bookshelf, picked up a thick book on witchcraft and sat back down on the bed and started reading. Stiles was still sat looking at him confused.

"You should go to sleep, I'll keep watch." Derek spoke softly, not looking up from the page he was reading.

Stiles was too confused to do anything but obey. He pushed off his jeans and crawled into bed, bringing the covers up to his neck. He closed his eyes and whispered, knowing the wolf would hear him regardless.

"Thanks Sourwolf."

Derek chuckled before responding, just as quietly. 

"No problem, Stiles."

Stiles smiled lightly, and sleep washed over him easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u see what im trying to do? stiles is the one thanking derek now? does it make sense? is this fic garbage? idk? u tell me?


	5. so terrified of your own mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is emo af whats wrong with me god damn. i love stiles and i would protect him until my last breath

A few weeks after the omega came into town, and they managed to catch the bugger and calm him down and send him to Satori for some much-needed werewolf school, and after the night that Derek spent sat next to Stiles while he slept. Stiles was unsuccessfully trying to sleep, tossing and turning, fitfully rearranging his covers and pillows. 

He groaned loudly and threw his pillow at the wall, flopping back and staring at the ceiling, the only light coming in from the window from the moon and a streetlight down the road. Every slight noise would snatch him from sleep, his stomach gurgling, the tree branches brushing together, the creak of his bed when he twitched. His mind wouldn't stop thinking; college, Derek, the pack, the nogistune, the way they all looked at him now, Derek, his dad, how the nogistune talked to his dad. He was spiraling and he knew he had to stop.

He sat up and reached for his phone, hoping that he could find something to distract his mind. He was so unfocused that before he knew it he was texting Derek, asking if he was awake. He wasn't expecting a response, he planned on waiting a minute or two before saying "I'm going to talk anyway" but almost instantly Derek texted him back a short "What do you want?" and Stiles rolled his eyes, hearing Derek's monotone voice in his head asking.

He hesitated, running a hand through his hair he scrubbed at his face. His thumbs were once again hovering over the screen.

"Can't sleep." he text back.

There was no reply and Stiles got twitchy with insecurity and typed another message saying "This was a bad idea, just forget about it", sent it and threw his head back down onto his bed. He put his phone face down and tried not to think about Derek looking at the message and rolling his eyes at Stiles. He was counting sheep and was at 481 when a light tapping was on his window and he sat up quickly, he saw Derek perched outside his window on a tree branch, waiting to be let in like a stray cat.

Stiles hurriedly got out of bed and lifted the window, stepping back to make space for Derek to crawl into his room. He looked at Derek, when he straightened up, in awe.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked breathily, Derek looked at him before shrugging his jacket off and throwing it on Stiles' desk.

"You said you couldn't sleep." Derek answered, vague as ever.

Derek walked over to Stiles' bed and sat down, taking his shoes off and then sitting on the bed. Stiles felt a sudden feeling of deja vu and dumbly sat down on the bed next to Derek.

They sat in silence for a moment before Stiles couldn't control his tongue for any longer.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"You said you couldn't sleep, and I think I know why." Derek timidly looked up at Stiles before continuing, "It's best not to be alone on nights like those." He looked back down at his lap and Stiles was powerless to do anything but gawk at the man before him.

"Nogistune." Stiles said, unfocused on forming coherent sentences.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you know. It wasn't your fault." Derek comfortingly spoke and shifted closer to Stiles on the bed and turned his head to look at his profile. Stiles was staring at the wall, spaced-out, all of his thoughts souring with every passing second.

"I don't blame myself. Not anymore, at least; it wasn't my fault but it wasn't fun watching it stab my best friend and kill people. It was so weird having it in my head, letting me take the wheel for a split second then snatching it away from me, teasing me with control like that. The way talked to my dad, man. It talked like me so well, it hid so well and I guess..." He paused and looked down at his hands, his eyes misting up with unshed tears. "I guess, I just worry that it's actually still just hiding, that we didn't kill it, it's just waiting for another chance to take over." 

Derek had moved right next to him, and was hesitantly stroking a warm hand up and down the small of Stiles' back, Stiles felt his chest tighten and willed himself not to cry, not that he think Derek would judge, he just didn't want to do this at 3:29am.

"I kind of know what's it's like to be manipulated. It took me years to forgive myself, for what I- what she did. So, although I can't take away the thoughts you have, try to take some solace in the fact that you're not alone in feeling like this. And remember we're all here for you- I'm always here for you."

The way Derek put emphasis on the 'I'm' made Stiles look back at Derek, right into his eyes, his mouth slightly open, a fat tear escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheek, he brought his sleeve up to hastily wipe it away. Derek's hand on his back never stopped rubbing soothing circles and it was making Stiles sleepy, the gentle, repetitive movement, idly reminding him of his mother rubbing his back when he was sick and couldn't sleep.

Stiles yawned and rubbed at his wet eyes, blearily. He spoke with a wry smile, full of quiet embarrassment.

"I didn't know you cared so much, dude."

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed at Stiles forcing him to lie down.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be here." Derek shifted and lifted the covers up and over Stiles' body before leaning down and whispering "and don't call me dude." Stiles laughed airily, trying not to think too much about how close Derek's lips just were to his cheek.

"Thank you, Sourwolf." Stiles sleepily said into his blanket, Derek had returned to his back and swept up and down his back languidly.

In seemingly no time at all, Stiles was snoring gently deep in sleep and Derek looked down at the other man and sighed softly. He leant down and pressed a reverent little kiss to the top of Stiles' head, burying his nose in his soft hair for a second, before moving and laying down next to him before finally letting himself sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 481 seconds is 8 minutes the amount of time i think it'd take derek to run to stiles house ;)


	6. i should really go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gay fear*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy hope u like it! leave me a comment or send me a message on tumblr if ur still not over sterek bc me too thanks

This was great. Stiles' dad has gotten the evening off work and now they were having a proper sit-down dinner together. He hadn't properly seen his dad in non-emergencies for what felt like forever, now they were eating together! Stiles thought it couldn't get any better.

The doorbell rang and Stiles jumped up before his dad could.

"I'll get it!"

He hopped over to the door swinging the door open widely, the content little smile on his face morphed into one of confusion as there was stood Derek Hale, at his front door, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey?" Stiles tilted his head and said.

"Hey." he replied. Derek shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Do you want to go the movies with me, tonight?" He glanced up at Stiles through his dark lashes and Stiles thought he was dreaming.

"What!?" Stiles exclaimed, baffled.

"Stiles, shut the door!" Sheriff Stilinski's voice was heard from the dining room and Derek awkwardly shuffled inside and loitered by the door.

"Do you want to go the movies with me?" Derek quietly repeated. Stiles shook his head and laughed nervously.

"I heard you! I just- Do you mean like as, uhh, a date?" Stiles stumbled through his sentence and was blushing furiously. Derek smiled lightly at the sound of his hear beating like a rabbit's and nodded his assent, too flustered to speak.

"Derek, I would-" Stiles was cut off abruptly by a voice.

"Stiles?" Noah was suddenly behind Stiles and looking at Derek with a concerned frown on his face. Stiles yelped and turned around quickly. "Is everything okay?" Noah quirked a brow at Derek, knowing by now that if Derek was at the house it usually meant trouble.

"Yeah, Dad, we're fine! Just talking." Stiles chuckled and nudged at his dad to leave but the man didn't budge.

"Hello, Mr. Stilinski, Sheriff, uh, Sir..." Derek stuttered out, he looked to the side sheepishly before looking back at the older Stilinski's face. He steeled himself and took a breath before speaking. "I would like to take Stiles on a date, this evening. Just to the movies and I'll have him home before curfew. Please." He finished awkwardly.

Stiles was staring at Derek with a half-amused, half-shocked, open-mouthed smile. Derek looked at him and had to bite a smile from appearing on his face at the look on Stiles' face.

Noah squinted at Derek and Derek suddenly felt 12 years old, like he was just sent to the principal's office. He sighed then smiled gently.

"Finally. Just remember your curfew and keep your hands to yourself, Stiles" Stiles squawked, affronted and Noah laughed and then walked back into the other room. Stiles turned back to Derek with a nervous smile, fiddling with his hands, seeming to remember his bashfulness. He slowly walked closer to Derek and looked into his eyes, now he was unafraid, he wanted Derek to look back. 

"I would love to go out with you, dude." he said.

"Don't call me dude." Derek smiled at him and leaned down hesitantly, Stiles closed the gap by pressing his lips soundly against Derek's. Derek was still smiling slightly and Stiles clumsily wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and Derek put his hands on Stiles' waist. The kiss was soft and had an innocence to it, just their lips pressed together but it made Stiles knees wobble and his face warm. Derek brought his hands up to cup at Stiles' face but they broke apart at the sound of Noah' voice.

"Ahem." he looked at them, an amused little smile, and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Sorry, Dad." Stiles chuckled and stepped back from Derek who didn't dare look at the Sheriff. "I'm gonna go get dressed then, I have a hot date tonight, don't you know." He winked at Derek and bounded up the stairs.

Noah walked over to Derek and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled when Derek finally looked up.

"Have a good night, son. Back before midnight." 

"Yes, sir." Derek nodded emphatically and tried not to grin too much at being called 'son' again.

Stiles jumped down the stairs and grabbed Derek's hands before throwing the door open and leaving with a rushed goodbye.

"Bye, Dad! Don't wait up, please!"

"Curfew!" Noah laughed at Stiles dragging Derek to his own car and jumping in the passenger seat. He saw the way Stiles grinned up and Derek and Derek's soft smile and fleetingly thought of Claudia's happy little grins and the way whenever she smiled at him like that he'd feel his mouth curving into a gentle smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is a kpop mess but if u wanna go it's just @bxbyfxcx! if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
